


Ready, baby?

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Earrings, Explicit Consent, M/M, Needles, Pain Kink, Piercings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry gets an earring.  Louis is the one to do it.Or a pain kink drabble.





	Ready, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> From the look of the stud, he probably went claire's style gun... but ya know, this was hotter.

“Just do it already.”  

Harry’s voice was already breathy and deep, pupils blown, chest rising and falling in anticipation.  The silk rope around his wrists held firm as he struggled to keep himself still. The bindings up his forearms held them tight behind his back which left little room for movement, just enough to remind him he’d given control over to Louis for this. 

“Shhh,” Louis cooed near his ear, close enough to feel the warmth from his body, just far enough away to drive Harry insane.  With his wrists secured to his ankles where he knelt, he couldn’t even lean forward to search for touch if he wanted to. And fuck did he want to, but Louis’ had told him to behave.  

Harry whimpered.  

Louis’ finger delicately rested at the hollow of Harry’s throat, a maddeningly light touch trailing down his sternum to hook on the thin chain arched across his chest.  The dull throbbing ache of his nipples suddenly transformed into a shock of pain that ran through him as Louis tugged against the connected clamps biting into his sensitive nipples.  His cock twitched between his parted thighs where it had been left free and untouched, begging for attention.

“Imagine all those people, all those cameras, all looking at you with these under that sheer blouse.  Now that would be camp,” Louis tugged on the thin gold chain again. A recent gift, Harry loved the way the diamonds over each nipple caught the light and made him feel pretty, made him feel fancy, feel spoiled and rich.  His puffy nipples throbbed with the attention. 

“Should have let me get some needles,” Louis whispered against his ear, “Could have done these instead.” 

Goosebumps rose on Harry’s skin.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before.  The feeling of a barbell always there, the gentle tug of a weighted charm, the visible bumps through his shirt.  God yes, he wanted that. 

“One step at a time though, eh?” 

They’d been at this long enough that Harry had lost all sense of time.  The plug buried deep within him shifted each time he so much as breathed as he sat back on his heels.  He’d been on edge since they started by the mere idea of this alone. He was so hard it hurt. 

“You sure about this, baby?” Louis broke through to ask gently, to make sure it was really what Harry wanted.  

“Yes,” Harry breathed out on a moan, nodding and squeezing his eyes shut.  He was ready, so ready. 

“My beautiful baby, so pretty.  Can’t wait for them to see you all dolled up for me.” 

Harry liked to feel pretty, he loved beautiful things.  He couldn’t wait to get ready for the gala, for Louis to slide each ring onto each finger, to cup his face and tell him how beautiful he was, to finger the lace of his cuffs and whisper what dirty things he would do with it once he was back home.  

He couldn’t wait to feel the slide of metal through his ear under gentle fingertips.  Harry could come just thinking about it. 

“Ready baby?” Louis gently cupped his face with both hands, his thumbs moving smoothly over his cheeks as their eyes met.  Louis was affected just as much, Harry could tell. 

Harry gave a nod.  His joints ached from being restrained, the lines of the ropes dug into his skin, yet all he could focus on was his trust in Louis, the confidence in what he asked him to do.  

They’d never done anything like this before.  Their bodies were littered with amateur tattoos they’d given each other, but this was different.  This was new. Excitement thrummed through his body. 

“The right one?” Louis asked with the rubbing alcohol poised and ready.  Harry nodded. Yes. That one. Baby steps to freedom, subtle hints for now.  

His teeth sank into the plush of his lips at the touch of chilled liquid on cotton as Louis went over the spot they’d marked before.  His breathing had already grown heavier. He was so hard it hurt. 

He didn’t turn away when Louis opened the needle, he focused on the glint of metal and the slight quiver of Louis’ hand.  He was nervous. He wouldn’t let on any other way. Harry just knew him well.

Fingertips pinched his small earlobe and stretched it tight.  It was coming. Fuck. His heart was racing, he already felt hazy.  

“Ready?” was Louis’ only warning and then the sharp pinch of the needle and the strange slide of it through his skin.  Harry cried out and came on the spot, untouched and without warning. The force of it would have made him double over if he hadn’t been secured in place.  

“Jesus,” Louis muttered in awe, “Look at you.”

He pressed long gentle kisses over Harry’s face until he came back to himself, eyes focusing on Louis once he had and finding a fond smile.  

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Louis’ lips twitched into a smirk.  

His lobe pulsed with the pain of the needle still stuck through and he patiently held still for Louis to finish by pushing the stud into place. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Louis whispered and the sparkle in his eye made Harry preen.  

 

\--

 

Lights, cameras, commotion, organized chaos- Harry wasn’t a stranger to any of those things.  He loved the attention, loved feeling pretty, loved making heads turned as Harry Styles™. He thrived on it.  

He couldn’t help the genuine smile that kept erupting onto his face each time he remembered exactly what this event meant and all the subtle details that had gone into his outfit. 

What really made Harry giddy was the swing of his dangling earring in his freshly pierced ear for the whole world to see.  Each time it moved it sent a small twinge of pain that reminded him that it was there. More specifically reminding him that high waisted trousers did little to nothing to hide the way he’d felt half hard since Louis had slid the pearl onto his ear.  His hands kept moving to his tummy to keep himself from reaching down, from trying to find pockets that weren’t there. 

He’d barely made it through the show before he found himself tucked into one of the bathrooms, dick in his hand and Louis’ voice in his ear.  

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a tumblr post :) ](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/184715443182/ready-baby-jaerie-one-direction-band)


End file.
